The Forbidden Daughter
by MinhUsagi134
Summary: Once Upon A Time in a faraway land, there lived a evil queen who cast her rage on one place in our world. Her curse and destruction send all of them to Earth. Everything they loved was torn and they don't remember who they are...till now. One girl must reunite the group of ancient warriors that will fight the battle of their lives. Book 1 of The Return of the Sailor Scouts.


**Percy: Say it!**

**Me: NO!**

**Percy: Say it NOW!**

**Me: Geez... If you put it that way... I don't own...Percy Jackson and the Sailor Moon idea...**

**Apollo: That was so bad was it? **

**Me: (Looks angry at Apollo) Be quiet and Let's Start the Show!**

**Chapter 1- The End of an Old Life**

Along time ago, back before the humans were born and invaded the earth, the galaxy was at peace. Each System like the Solar System was its own world. One system that stood out was the Solar System. It was home to many warriors and people. The Solar System looked up to one kingdom. That kingdom was the Moon Kingdom. The Moon kingdom was very powerful and the people there lived on the Earth's Moon and were called Lunarians. Lunarians were fairy like people who obeyed and loved their queen and her daughter, who were the current members of the royal family, the Moon family. The Moon family were the only heirs of the Moon. The queen was named at birth, Serenity and her daughter after her was named Serenity. It was a tradition that all the girls of the Moon Family were to have the name, Serenity.

All of Queen Serenity's ancestors who were born into her family were girls and had the named as her. Queen Serenity didn't question it and did not care. All she loved was her daughter, Princess Serenity. Serenity was still young and needed a lot of protection from other systems in the universe that were not aware of. The Universe had one person that knew all the systems and were alert to tell any bad signs to all the good systems.

_**Flashback...**_

_"Your Highness, have you seen Princess Serenity! I have looked for her everywhere! I am so worried." Sailor Venus said. The queen smiled. _

_"No, I have not maybe check her favourite spot," Queen Serenity said. Venus nodded and ran to find her princess. That was the leader of the Sailor Scouts and the original protector of Princess Serenity. Sailor Scouts were girl warriors who were born form their own planet, star, or any meteor. They protected the universe and their System and the Sailor Scouts from the Solar System protected Princess Serenity and were in her court._

_"My dear Serenity, you have been trying to find him no? He is not ready to get here yet," the Queen thought. _

_Ever since the day Princess Serenity was born, the queen was worried about her daughter's love life. Would she fall for the prince of the Sun Kingdom that was the same age as her or the prince of Earth? Soon, the queen found out as her daughter got older and reached 16 years old. It was Prince Endymion or Darien of earth. The queen couldn't bare to see her daughter marry an Earthling, but the fates and Zeus had decided. The fates and the gods were cruel and she would have to accept her daughter marrying a man form Earth. So she did, Darien was charming and delightful, but how would her kind and generous people of the Moon accept, a Lunarians heir to the throne with an Earthling Prince? It was unacceptable to a mean cruel woman's mind, but she kept it to her self that she would accept and her people would soon too. _

_CRASH! The queen instantly turned and saw a man with winged sandals and a traveller's cap; it was Hermes, messenger of the gods. _

_"Selene," Hermes said as he bowed. _

_"What is it Hermes, and you know I don't like it when you use my former nickname, it makes me sound like me and my brother, Helios actually went and fought at the war between your father, Zeus," the queen said. _

_"My queen, why I have not got use to your goddess rebirth of a new era yet," Hermes said as a Lunarian maid gave Hermes a seat and a table of Lunarian fruits and juices. "I still can't believe that you chose to be reborn and started a whole kingdom, it's like I should do that too!" _

_The queen smiled. "Hermes, a planet is named after you, I think that's a enough for one thousand years after wars and drama." the queen said as she tried to not get Hermes planning a whole planet of his won. Imagine little thieves everywhere! No one caring of rules and just pranks and stealing. The horror of that planet that will never ever exist. _

_"Oh and how is your daughter um...Serenity?" Hermes said as he gulps down some apple juice. "Last time I saw her; she was about 11 years old and was playing with some Sailor Scouts of hers." _

_"Oh, she fine. Getting more beautiful every day," the queen said. _

_"She is beautiful, because 1) she your daughter and 2) Aphrodite like her and blessed her extremely," Hermes said as the queen blushed at the comment Hermes said. _

_"Oh, stop it Hermes stop it," Queen Serenity said. _

_"It's kind of true, just saying," the messenger god said as he drank some wine. _

_"I am serious, it's not an appropriate thing to say to a goddess with a child who is in love with one of those Earthlings," the goddess said._

_Hermes stopped loudly slurping his wine and straightened from his laid back position. _

_"What? Poor innocent Serenity fell in...Love!?" Hermes said. The moon queens nodded innocently as a Sailor Scout in red ran up to the queen and hugs her. _

_"It is true," the moon queen said as she cried as the Sailor Scout called for a maid to bring water. _

_"Who," Hermes said. "Wait...Earthling...Prince Darien?" _

_The goddess nodded as she sipped some water and the Sailor Scout left to find the princess. _

_"Why it wrong, two people falling in love is is alright, asks Aphrodite," Hermes said as he went back to his original position and ate. _

_"Think about, a Lunarian girl who is heir to the throne and falls in love for a not worthy of a Moon throne man who is the Earth's prince? The Lunarian throne is to rule the Moon and its people. The boy does not know our traditions and our ancient language we fluently speak. It took me 8 years of my life to completely understand the language and a new Lunarian from another planet has to study the language 14 years!" the queen said. _

_Hermes thought about it. A man from his planet, Earth marrying a Lunarian? Hermes could see the outrage and wars that would be fought in the future. _

"_I could see the outrage, but Aphrodite would not like it, love is powerful," Hermes warned. _

_Queen Serenity sighed. _

"_I approve, but I am not sure about what people would think," the queen said.._

"_Everyone was mad at first when Lord Zeus married Hera, but it end up everyone was happy in the end, but Hera is still mad at father for cheating on her," Hermes said._

_Queen Serenity nodded and said. _

"_Well… I am just going to find out after the wedding…" Queen Serenity said. _

_Hermes nodded. _

"_Anyway, I was sent here by Lord Zeus by a important urgent message. Lord Zeus did promise you peace and protection, but this time the even we the Olympian Gods can not stop this battle…..Prince Darien use to have a maiden in his court and she was deeply in love with him. When your daughter and Darien fell in love, she turned evil and called Kronos for aid and wants the Imperial Silver Crystal to rule the universe," Hermes said. "She will attack in 2 months." _

_The queen let it sink in and gasp. _

"_NO! NOT MY SERENITY!" the queen screamed and broke down. _

_Hermes catched the sobbing queen and said. _

"_I must go, and you must be brave, I will return to help you with Lord Zeus and the others," Hermes said and left. _

_The queen wiped away here tears and closed her eyes. _

"_NO! Not my Serenity, I will do anything in my power to stop that future battle," the goddess said. _

_**2 weeks later…..**_

"_Oh mother, look at this beautiful flowers!" young Princess Serenity said as she ran to her mother. _

_The queen smiled. _

"_My daughter, these are roses from Earth, why not pick flowers from the garden," the queen said. _

_Princess Serenity pouted._

"_These flowers are more natural in Earth," Princess Serenity said._

_Princess Serenity loved the Moon, but the waves and winds of Earth were more natural and Princess Serenity was so fascinated by Earth. _

_Queen Serenity smiled and soon the queen left to get ready for the ball. _

_Princess Serenity was at her balcony and thought about her love. She thought about his black hair and dashing dark blue eyes. His eyes remind her of the ocean. _

"_My princess," a boy called from beneath her balcony. _

_Princess Serenity looked down. _

"_Darien! My love!" the princess said. _

"_Yes, it is I my love," Prince Darien said. "Soon we can be together forever." _

_Shouting was heard and Darien ran in the shadows. Princess Serenity knew it was the castle guards. Soon, Princess Serenity left to the ball. _

_Every night at the Moon, was happiness and a ball. _

_It celebrated everyday of life and enjoyment of the Moon._

"_Presenting, her royal highness, Princess Serenity Selene Artemis Usagi Moon of the Moon Kingdom," the Sailor Scouts shouted as Princess Serenity walked down the stairs in her usual everyday dress. The dress was a white long Lunarian ball gown **(Author Note- Princess Serenity looks like Princess Serenity from Sailor Moon)**. _

"_My princess, may I have this dance?" a man in a tuxedo with a mask said. _

"_Tuxedo Mask, what a surprise!" Princess Serenity said. Soon, the two were dancing. _

"_I was told that Beryl, one of my betrayers will attack tonight," Tuxedo Mask said. _

"_Really," Princess Serenity said. _

"_Yes, this may be our last dance together," Tuxedo Mask said. _

_Princess Serenity nodded and put her head on Tuxedo Mask's shoulder. _

_She closed her eyes and let the moment last forever. Later on, Tuxedo Mask stopped dancing. _

"_THERE IS A ATTACK CALLING ALL SAILOR SCOUTS AND SOLDIERS TO BATTLE!" Hermes yelled and everyone ran. _

_Tuxedo Mask looked at Serenity. _

"_I have to go help them fight," Tuxedo Mask said. _

_Princess Serenity nodded and her Sailor Scouts took her to her room. Princess Serenity looked at the battle from her balcony._

"_HAAA! SOON THE MOON SHALL BE MINE!" a woman with a purple queen dress and red hair cackled. "Well, well, isn't the moon princess. Soon Prince Darien shall be mine." _

"_You shall never make me love you," a voice said._

_Princess Serenity and Beryl turned and saw Darien floating in the air. Darien pushed himself to Beryl and threw his sword at her. Beryl sharply turned and pushed herslf way using her flying powers. _

_Darien picked up Serenity. _

"_Love, are you okay?" Darien said in worried._

"_I am fine, we must hide," Princess Serenity said. _

_She tried to leave with Darien, but he didn't want too. _

"_NO, I must fight for our love," Prince Darien said. _

"_Yes, but come back," Serenity said. _

_Darien nodded and flew back to the sky to take Beryl._

"_OH, Darien come back to me!" Serenity cried._

_Darien turned his head and smiled and turned back to Beryl. _

_Princess Serenity watched the battle with horror. Her perfect world was coming to an end. _

_Soon, even the Moon Kingdom would be a myth. _

_BAMM!  
Beryl had used her powers to blast Prince Darien to the princess's balcony. _

_Darien then struggled to get up and used his strength and speed to cover Serenity. _

"_Prince Darien, you shall join me!" Beryl shouted and used all her strength and powers to lift Darien up and tried to get him toward her army and her. _

"_Serenity, save you self!" Darien shouted. _

"_No! Darien, I want to be with you!" Serenity shouted and ran toward the sky and flew up. The wind was pushing her away from her love, but the two lovers struggled to hold hands to be together. When they finally did, Beryl shot some powers at the couple's hand. _

_Beryl looked around at the sky and saw all the Lunarians and Sailor Scouts up and dead. Beryl smirked and used her powers to kill the Princess and the Prince. _

_Beryl then said._

"_Kronos, our plan is a success," Beryl said. _

"_Indeed, now love let's find the crystal and rule the Earth, then the Universe." Kronos said._

_Queen Serenity was at the ruins of her castle. _

"_Serenity! No not my… Serenity," the mother sobbed._

_Two cats next to the queen looked concerned. _

_There was a black one and a white one each having the Lunarian Moon Crescent. _

"_No, I will not let them win… I must use the moon wand," Queen Serenity said. _

"_But, your highness, with the remaining power, you will die," The black cat warned. _

"_Luna, I will do anything to defeat evil and have my daughter back," the queen said as she looked at a shiny wand with a huge moon crescent on top of the wand. "When I do, Luna, you and Artemis must find the princess and save her." _

"_Yes my queen," the cats said._

"_MOON SIVER CRYSTAL HEALING REBIRTH!" the queen shouted as she hold up her wand._

_Bubbles appeared and each person was in a bubble and was lifted up to Earth. Beryl was killed and Kronos shattered to a million pieces. Luna and Artemis were lifted into capsules and sent to earth._

_Queen Serenity was laying on top of a fallen Greek Column. _

"_My dear Sernity, be safe…I love you…." The queen's last words were and died and the moon wand fell out of her hands. The moon wand was then sent to Hera. _

_MOUNT OLYMPUS_

_Hera was getting ready for the battle of the Moon when she heard a small beep. She turned and saw the moon wand. Hera picked it up.  
Hera gasped and ran to the throne room._

"_Zeus," Hera called._

_The rest of the Olympians turned in battle armour. _

"_We are too….late…the Moon kingdom has fallen….Queen Serenity is dead…" Hera said weakly. _

_Zeus saw the shiny wand in Hera's hand. Zeus knew from Queen Serenity that Hera will keep the moon wand safe when the Moon Kingdom has fallen._

"_We are too late…." Zeus said as the other Olympian males tried to keep the women not from crying. _

_End of Flashback_

Thunder crashed and a girl in her bed woke up.  
"It….was… just.. a dream," the girl said.

MEOW!  
The girl looked down.

"Oh, Luna don't be scare, I just had a dream, but…I don't remember it at all," the girl said.

The girl smiled and put her cat next to her.

"Let's go to sleep," the girl said.


End file.
